Deep Water
by midnightdusk
Summary: Draco Malfoy fascinates Ginny Weasley, and not being a typical Gryffindor will this interest lead to something more? COMPLETE
1. Grey Eyes

Deep Water  
  
Summary – Draco Malfoy fascinates Ginny Weasley, and not being a typical Gryffindor will this interest lead to something more? Disclaimer – I own nothing...I am sure you have read many of these, so as much as I wish I did come up with the Harry Potter idea, I am most certain if I was to tell you I did you probably wouldn't believe me anyway, so therefore it would be a waste of my time to try and convince you, am I babbling? Request – Apart from the ordinary begging for you to review, as it is only fair eh? I also would very much if anybody is interested in beta – reading this story please tell me in a review. I would also appreciate which is very picky, if you do kindly agree to beta – read I'd like to know if you've actually done it before? I know that sounds so stuck up but I'm just curious, but I'll take anyone because I am sure you're all great! A/N – This is newly edited because I re – read It and realised there were quite a few mistakes, although I am posting this at the same type as the second chapter so it's now as if I am cheating is it? Well actually, I might post the second chapter the day after posting this because I am definitely going to get somebody to Beta Read it!  
  
Chapter One – Grey Eyes  
  
Those grey eyes stayed put in Ginny Weasley's mind, the colour and depth just etched in there. Ginny flopped down onto her bed at the Burrow and sighed deeply, it was inconceivable for a Weasley to like a Malfoy, not that she did, it's just Draco Malfoy fascinated her. Perhaps she just thought that their was more to him that he showed, she knew...probably just her imagination running wild, but when she looked into his eyes at the train station at end of term they just didn't look the same.  
  
'But you've never even spoken to him Gin' Luna Lovegood reminded Ginny, perched delicately on Ginny's desk chair.  
  
Ginny smiled wryly, 'Yes I guess talk isn't the best word is it?'  
  
'You know, talking isn't just saying words, you can talk in other ways' Luna added excitedly, causing Ginny to roll her eyes slightly.  
  
'What'd you mean Lun?' Ginny replied sardonically.  
  
'You can say more through eye contact than words' Luna added airily, then tilting her head she added, 'besides, when you speak to people you often don't mean what you say, or you don't say what you meant to say'  
  
Ginny paused for a minute then nodding knowingly at Luna.  
  
'Yes I get where your coming from Lun, but he is a Malfoy, he has no other feelings for any Weasley other than hate' Ginny argued  
  
Luna snorted in a very un- ladylike manner, 'Oh and how would you know that?'  
  
Ginny raised her voice slightly, taking this conversation much to seriously, 'HE SHOWS IT...' then continuing in a more civil tone, 'anyway I don't really care, it's not like I actually like him so I don't care if he hates me...which he does'  
  
Luna sighed slightly, 'Alright, whatever Gin'  
  
That night after Luna left Ginny wondered whether she really didn't care, maybe she just wanted to 'peel the onion' pull away the layers of hate, calmness and conceit to find a totally different person, it's not like she hadn't tried before. The whole Harry Potter scenario, now though, Ginny had began to think maybe there wasn't more to Harry than what she had seen, to tell the truth Harry was a little boring. "A typical Gryff' Ginny thought to herself, then wondered where the comment had come from, she, her whole family where Gryffindors. 'But you're not friends with any...' Ginny reminded herself...It was true, all her friends were Ravenclaws, and even, shock horror, a few Slytherins, Ginny just got along better with them. Narrowing her eyes Ginny thought, 'Gryffindors weren't all that great, of course she still loved them, for Christs sake she was one, but they were very narrow minded, they didn't see Slytherins as people, more likely as snakes or some other vile creature.' She'd never told her parents, or anybody really but the sorting hat had considered putting her into Slytherin...  
  
Flashback  
  
'Another Weasley' the sorting hat droned into a young Ginny's head.  
  
Ginny shook her head to agree with the hat, forgetting for a second there was no need for it. The hat chuckled a rough hoarse kind of noise and then stopped, 'There is more to you though young Weasley' the hat continued, Ginny paused slightly, if she wasn't a Gryffindor she had no clue what her family would do, would they disown her? "Please, Gryffindor...Please' Ginny begged silently to the hat. "Gryffindor eh? I suppose that would be the logical choice eh? But I can't help thinking...Slytherin or even Ravenclaw would also fit you...Hufflepuff no...not Hufflepuff...but I suppose...if you must.... GRYFFINDOR it is' Ginny was relieved beyond words, and scurried over to her awaiting family, and didn't think of the moment any longer until she realised years later maybe it would have been the more logical choice actually.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ginny laughed remembering the sorting hat's words, she wished now oddly, that she had been sorted into a different house, at least, her brothers would have noticed her that way, and she wouldn't be under their thumb either. It's funny really, that people only notice you when you don't want them too, when she had dated, Ron of course didn't approve, when she had failed a Divination exam Ron had noticed, ironically lecturing her despite him failing as well. He didn't notice of course that she had the highest potions and charms marks, or well above average DADA and transfiguration marks, or that she was actually a half decent Quidditch player, no he was too busy flocking after Harry or Hermione to care. In her fourth year it had been a little better, with everything going on she had talked to them sometimes, but during her 5th Harry had faced off with Lord Voldemort and won, then, and now after that they didn't pay her any attention. Not that she minded...it's not that she didn't love them, for gods sake, Harry had saved the world, but she just wasn't like them, they were like water and oil...fire and ice, they didn't mix. "Oh and you and Draco do?" a sarcastic voice in her head said. Of course they didn't...Ginny didn't shag endless girls, whoops...in her case guys just because she could, she didn't insult others just because she had different beliefs...But were they so different? Yes. Yes they were.  
  
The holidays were probably the best of her life, the world was running smoothly since Voldemorts 'demise', everybody was happy, her father had been promoted in the ministry so they had a fair amount of money, and she and Colin, her only Gryffindor friend were going to go shopping! Colin...Ginny thought to herself, such a sweet yet crude guy, Gay of course...it hadn't shocked her when he told her the year before, he was just the type, fashionable, surprisingly very witty as well, he got along well with her Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin friends. Ginny threw on her only muggle clothes, a dark pair of jeans and a cream singlet top, it was hot outside being summer and all. Grabbing her purse she snatched some floo and shouted out that she was leaving. Her books and supplies had been got, but Ginny wanted some weekend wear, and there was to be a ball this year, a gown and some jewellery wouldn't go astray.  
  
'Ready to shop your tiny arse off Gin?' Colin Creevey grinned at Ginny running his thin fingers through his hair.  
  
Ginny was pooped. She never had been shopping with Colin before but he was a GOD, a shopping GOD, he could go for hours and he knew everything! Carrying at least 7 full bags Ginny dumped them on her bed and smiled when Hermione walked in eyeing her carefully.  
  
"Goodness Gin, what have you done today?" Hermione asked peering into an open bag.  
  
Ginny laughed at her Brother's girlfriends' curiosity. 'Do you want to see?" Ginny offered.  
  
Ginny pulled out a bunch of muggle clothes before carefully showing Hermione her gown. It was the most beautiful item of clothing she had ever owned and Colin had insisted that is flattered her endlessly. It was silk, therefore quite expressive but it was a dark forest green, a colour that Colin said complimented her pale skin and fiery hair. It had a V-neck, a little revealing but hey, she was nearly 16...it was tight around the waist and flared out to her knees.  
  
'OMG' Hermione shrieked, causing Ginny to crack up laughing, Hermione shrieking was quite rare.  
  
Hermione jumped up and ran her fingers across the material, 'I got matching jewellery too..." Ginny added, causing Hermione to cover her mouth.  
  
Ginny pulled out the jewellery she had splashed out on, she'd bought herself a matching necklace, and a ring which she decided she would just wear ordinarily. The necklace was slick silver chain, and on the end was a plain ruby, a shining ruby that Hermione assumed must be worth a fortune. It was just rough cut ruby, no silver or bronze around it, no tacky gold covering it, just fresh and by itself. The ring, which Ginny flashed at Hermione, was a rose gold band, just a simple band and on top was a small diamond, just a simple diamond but the ring oozed sophistication and taste, which is what Hermione told her when she saw it.  
  
Hermione hadn't told anybody about Ginny's purchases on Ginny's command, especially the dress, but nobody could help noticing the ring, Ginny wasn't reprimanded about it but she saw the tight lipped expression on her mother's face who was used to skimping on jewellery for herself and daughter until recently.  
  
Ginny followed her family through King's Cross station ready to walk through the barrier when she noticed a flash of blonde hair, her heart skipped a beat but she told herself it didn't matter. As Ron walked through the barrier she couldn't help straining her eyes past her father's head to get another look. She saw the boy, but when he turned around she saw it was just a muggle who from the front looked nothing like Draco Malfoy. Ginny frowned, pursing her lips together, but why should she have cared in the first place? Was she really that fascinated by the arrogant Slytherin? Somebody tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She turned around and saw her mother looking at her strangely.  
  
"Your turn darling" she told her daughter pointing towards the barrier.  
  
On the other side Ginny breathed in the scent strongly, it had always comforted her, yet excited her at the same time. She'd remembered ever since she was a young girl, the yearning when she got to the train station to say goodbye to her older brothers, the disappointment she had always felt when she didn't get to go with them.  
  
Ginny was a prefect, not to the surprise of anybody else, Dumbledore definitely approved of her inter – house relationships, probably hoping she could help repair the rift between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ginny twirled the ring around her finger, it had become a habit when she was nervous or not really in a comfortable situation.  
  
Leaving her trunk in a spare compartment she made her way down to the Prefect's compartment for a meeting. She was the first one in and exchanged quick greetings with Ernie Macmillan the Hufflepuff Prefect, she noticed he wasn't head boy and she wondered who could possibly be head boy, she knew it wasn't Harry; a small hope rose inside her, could Draco Malfoy possibly be head boy? It would be a very Dumbledorish thing to do, controversial as well especially since his once falsely respected father had died fighting against the light side last year. It was always widely rumoured that Draco himself had once been a deatheater though Ginny had never really heard truth to the rumours, assuming them to just be Gryffindor banter spread around bitterly. Sometimes in moments of self-reasoning she had questioned her feelings towards Malfoy, sure she was interested in him, but not romantically!  
  
Ginny looked up in surprise when she noticed that the whole compartment was pretty much full, she noticed Hermione up the front, her back a little straighter from pride at being named head girl, not that there were many surprises there. Hermione noticed Ron gazing at Hermione in pride and love, they had been together since the summer after her 4th year, they're 5th.  
  
Ginny cracked her back, noticing that a good 20 minutes had passed and neither Draco nor the headboy had appeared, that made it fairly certain in her mind to who was headboy. Just as she was thinking this he walked in, Ginny's pulse went up a tiny bit, she put it down to the fact she had just forgotten how good looking he was, she would admit it, Christ, all the girls in the school would admit he was good looking and this includes Hermione who loathes him. He blew his hair out of his eyes, a strange thing for the usually calm Malfoy. Ginny caught his eye, he smirked slightly at her but she couldn't see the same malice, maybe it was wishful thinking. Ginny saw Hermione glaring at him not in surprise though, she cleared her voice and spoke,  
  
'Now that the headboy has finally decided to show up' Hermione said calmly pointing to Draco with her left hand whom just sneered at her. Hermione glared back and continued, 'We can start this meeting...'  
  
Ginny heard a great deal about some ball plans or something, hall monitoring, the fact was she couldn't help watching Draco impatiently tap his foot against the ground the whole meeting. It didn't matter really; the meeting was really for the benefit of new prefects and for them to meet the new headboy and girl. He has nice shoes...Ginny though subconsciously, they were nice really, and it was just an odd thought really. Ginny noticed that nobody was speaking so she looked up and was startled when she saw Draco looking straight back at her. She started to blush furiously before she noticed that the compartment was empty, Hermione hadn't even bothered to wait for her.  
  
'To busy looking at my feet were you Weasley?' Draco smirked at her before continuing coolly, 'I know I'm attractive but Weasley honestly don't you think it would have done you good to listen once in a while?'  
  
Ginny felt her heart sink slightly, it's not that it came as a surprise she was just secretly hoping he would be different. She wouldn't take it from him though; no matter how she felt about his insults she would still take it like a Weasley and fight back.  
  
'I was just surprised to see Dumbledore made a Malfoy headboy, awfully brave of him don't you think' Ginny replied at Draco's retreating back. He stopped and turned around slightly surprised, looking at her curiously as he realised that she might actually have a voice. His lip twitching slightly he replied simply, 'Yes'  
  
Ginny watched him walk down the corridor before sighing loudly to herself, if she wanted to find out what he really was like she hadn't made much of a start. If she hadn't had been too busy being annoyed at herself she would have noticed she may have just made a little progress as Draco Malfoy paused in the corridor and turned around to glance at her, walking away shaking his head slightly.  
  
A/N So what did you think? Tell me please, review! Flames are welcome but not entirely appreciated, but hey, who cares? Also VERY IMPORTANT, I need a beta – reader for this story, this story only so if there are any takers please tell me in a review. 


	2. A New Challange

  
  
Draco Malfoy paused in the corridor and turned around to glance at her, walking away shaking his head slightly.  
  
The welcoming feast was everything that it should be, lavish, warm and inviting, Ginny thought as she sat down next to Colin at the Gryffindor table. With curiosity she watched the new first years walking through the large oak doors, with a faint shock she noted that a few of them must be at least her height!  
  
'What is this' Ginny whispered to Colin, pointing discreetly at the first years nervously pouring through the doors.  
  
'Mmm...what is it Gin, seem something you like eh?' Colin asked suggestively  
  
Ginny blushed slightly, whacking Colin on the arm and saying in a dignified voice,  
  
'Don't be crude Creevey! You know as well as I do, they are 5 years our junior!'  
  
Colin chuckled warmly, punching her back lightly, 'Yeah, I was only teasing you Gin, although coming to think of it that boy at the front is a bit of a peach...' Colin rolled off, gazing at a boy at the front.  
  
Ginny followed his gaze and with surprise saw that the boy at the front couldn't possibly actually be a first year, due to him being nearly twice the height of the girl behind him, besides, his facial structure was delicate and had the defined structure puberty gave.  
  
A soft cough demanding silence came from the front of the hall causing Ginny to turn her attention to Professor Dumbledore who was standing patiently, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked around the room.  
  
After the feast Ginny was slowly making her way out of the hall when a hand reached out and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Ginny turned around, paranoid, to see the stern face of the Gryffindor head of house.  
  
'Professor...' Ginny greeted politely.  
  
It earnt her a faint smile from the transfiguration Professor, who proceeded to hand her a note.  
  
'It's from Professor Snape, Miss Weasley' Professor McGonagall said seeing the confused yet curious look upon the 6th year girl's face.  
  
Ginny fingered the thick parchment and bid farewell to her Professor before slitting open the parchment unaware of a pair of eyes watching her. She nearly dropped the parchment when she read what it said –  
  
Miss Weasley,  
  
It began.  
  
Due to your exemplary marks in Potions, I am offering you an opportunity not many receive. If you wish to make the most of it, see me in my office immediately after the welcoming feast.  
  
Professor S. Snape.  
  
It disgusted Ginny to have certain...disturbing...thoughts run through her head before she realised that McGonagall gave her the note and if Snape was suggesting something inappropriate he wouldn't give the note to her. 'Besides...' Ginny muttered to herself on the way to the dungeons, still blissfully unaware of somebody following her, what would me having 'exemplary potions marks' have to do with something unrelated to school work?  
  
Reaching the despised Potions masters door, she hesitated before knocking softly.  
  
'Come in Miss Weasley' a smooth voice called out.  
  
Ginny nervously pushed open the door, shuddering slightly at the cold air that rushed out.  
  
'Weasley' Snape greeted less formally when she sat opposite him.  
  
Ginny looked at him inquisitively, and he continued with a slight nod.  
  
'I am aware of the level you achieve in Potions, and despite my arguments the Headmaster thinks it appropriate that you are elevated to 7th years Potions.' Snape continued with a bitter tinge to his words.  
  
Ginny furrowed her brow, 'But...Professor, I haven't even learnt 6th years Potions and I was planning on doing advanced!' Ginny rebutted truthfully.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes slightly, 'Don't think this hasn't been thought over Weasley, of course we are aware of this, but if you are giving an extra year of Potions next year due to your completion of the course you would have different opportunities available to you.' Snape said sneering at her.  
  
Ginny tilted her head slightly to the side, still not understanding how it answered her question. 'But...' Ginny continued only to be interrupted by Snape, who glared at her,  
  
'I wasn't finished yet Weasley!' Snape said impatiently. 'Now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, due to your lack of knowledge...of the 6th year course we have discussed this with the top 7th year student and he has agreered kindly to help you study the 6th year course so you can work on the 7th at the same time.' Snape said then turning to the door called out, 'Mr. Malfoy I am aware you are standing there, you may come in'  
  
Ginny's heart beat rose when she saw Malfoy stroll through the door lazily, he gazed around the room like at home, then looking straight at Ginny smirked faintly.  
  
'YOU' Ginny shouted unaware that her voice had risen.  
  
"Miss Weasley!' Snape reprimanded her, 'Mr. Malfoy here has volunteered his talents to help you, do not dare take that attitude with him!'  
  
Malfoy sat down on the chair next to her, stretching his long legs out, purposely knocking his knee against her thigh. Ginny felt the heat through his pants and nervously shifted a little away from him.  
  
'Sorry' she muttered to Snape.  
  
Snape looked between the two of them, closed his eyes half way then continued. 'I realise...' he began in a softer voice, 'that Malfoy's and Weasley's have a history with each other but your Headmaster seems to think it is the perfect solution.' Snape stood up, as if it was their cue to leave. He turned his black eyes to Ginny's brown and said, 'Miss. Weasley you are expected to show up to 7th year Potions tomorrow, it is in your free period, but since you are no longer needed at 6th I assume there is no problem...' Ginny nodded her head and silently left the room.  
  
Snape turned to Draco, a smirk playing on his lips. 'And you Draco, be careful...the Weasley's have some powerful friends...and family...' Snape said.  
  
Draco saw the underlying meaning, and gave his mentor an innocent expression and said, 'I have no idea what you are talking about Professor' with that Draco walked out of them room, biding farewell to Snape.  
  
Ginny having heard this conversation, confronted Draco who had only just noticed her leaning against a pole at the foot of the stairs.  
  
'What was that about Malfoy!' she demanded, at the same time she couldn't help noticing the way his eyes sparkled with mirth.  
  
Turning his mouth up slightly he sneered at her and replied, 'I have no idea what you are talking about Weasley'  
  
Ginny despite her annoyance accidentally let slip a snort of laughter, then recovered by spitting out, 'Yes you do! What did you have to do to get to tutor me!'  
  
It was the first time she had ever seen Draco Malfoy laugh at something other than Harry, Ron or Hermione. His thin lips curled into a smile and he let out a warm laugh that she couldn't help smiling at; it was so different to his normal voice.  
  
'What makes you think Weasley, that I wanted to tutor you?' Malfoy replied lazily picking a piece of lint off his robes.  
  
'Well...' Ginny began sarcastically, putting a finger to her temple, 'Let me think...the fact you could have easily gotten out of it!' she finished  
  
Malfoy took a step towards her, causing Ginny's pulse to quicken, subconsciously she wanted to take a step forward too, but her brain made her take one back.  
  
'Maybe because you've never done anything you didn't want to do before!' Ginny said cynically  
  
Malfoy's grey eyes flashed with anger, he moved towards her, his height towering over her, 'And what makes you think that Weasley?' he spat out.  
  
Ginny shivered, nervous at his anger, 'Well, I guess, I didn't...' Ginny stuttered realising she never really found out what happened to Malfoy during the war, and that it might actually be a touchy subject.  
  
'Didn't think?' Malfoy finished for her, anger still evident in his voice, 'That much is obvious!' he finished smoothly before storming off down the stairs, to where she assumed the Slytherin common room was.  
  
Ginny stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes before coming to her senses and running to the Gryffindor common room. So much had happened in the last few hours and she just couldn't take it! It was definitely an honour for her to be accepted into a higher potions class; it would peeve Ron and Hermione off as well! She didn't know how Harry would feel about, and frankly, Ginny though to herself, she didn't care.  
  
That night trying to get to sleep Ginny couldn't help feel guilty about her rash words to Malfoy, it's not like he had ever done that much to her personally, she probably shouldn't have insinuated something like that...although it's not like Draco wasn't a git either. As her eyes slowly shut letting her drift off to sleep she thought vaguely to herself...'did I just refer to Malfoy as Draco?'... 


	3. Interesting Fights

Deep Water  
  
Summary – Draco Malfoy fascinates Ginny Weasley, and not being a typical Gryffindor will this interest lead to something more? Disclaimer – I own nothing...I am sure you have read many of these, so as much as I wish I did come up with the Harry Potter idea, I am most certain if I was to tell you I did you probably wouldn't believe me anyway, so therefore it would be a waste of my time to try and convince you, am I babbling? A/N – Thankyou to reviewers. I also have to apologise profusely to my Beta who I actually haven't given anything to beta yet, I just get so damn carried away!  
  
Chapter Three – Interesting Fights.  
  
As her eyes slowly shut letting her drift off to sleep she thought vaguely to herself..."did I just refer to Malfoy as Draco?"...  
  
The night passed more quickly that Ginny had wanted, before she knew it, she was dressed, washed and down in the great hall ready to face the music. Not just getting along with Malfoy, but "luckily" for her Potions was first and she hadn't gotten around to telling her brother that she was promoted to his class. Ginny picked up a silver fork and pushed the stringy bacon around on her plate, she just didn't feel like eating.  
  
Sensing that somebody was looking at her Ginny looked up to catch Draco Malfoy looking straight at her. Ginny's heart pounded for a moment before she became curious to why he was looking at her, and actually not appearing to want to maim her as he had the night before. Ginny felt her throat tighten slightly and looked away from his haunting grey eyes. Moments later she was still thinking about the almost confused expression on his face but was distracted when Luna sat down opposite her.  
  
"Luna..." Ginny greeted shortly.  
  
Luna widened her large pale eyes at her, an almost twisted look coming onto her face.  
  
"What's disconcerting you this morning Gin?" Luna asked in her usual faint voice, "Draco again is it?" Luna continued a little too loudly for Ginny who was a tad paranoid.  
  
"Shut up!" Ginny hissed at her suspiciously glancing around her.  
  
Luna smirked. "Well is it then?" Luna continued  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, the spoke, "Well actually Luna, it sort of is..." Ginny told her what happened last night, annoyed at the lack of Luna's reaction.  
  
"I always expected you would be promoted in Potions Gin" Luna said knowingly, "Snape just has a thing for you!" she finished off, ducking as Ginny swiped at her friend's head.  
  
"I don't think YOU can talk Luna!" Ginny retaliated not entirely sure as to what she was insinuating.  
  
They ate a bit of breakfast before Luna dropped her cup suddenly as if a thought had just occurred to her.  
  
"Wait! Gin...did you say that Malfoy volunteered to tutor you?" Luna asked hurriedly.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Well, I'm not sure, it seems he agreered to it but can you honestly see Malfoy volunteering to tutor ANYBODY, let alone a Weasley?" Ginny said unsure of Malfoy's intentions herself.  
  
Luna laughed, mocking Ginny. "Let alone a Weasley?" she probed then continued, "I would have thought it would make the deal more agreeable..." she finished off hurrying back to the Ravenclaw table before Ginny really did attack her.  
  
Ginny pulled out her pocket watch, shaking her head slowly at Luna's antics, she loved Luna like a sister nearly, but she was a little...well...not daft, but she just didn't understand people like Ginny did. Of course Malfoy hated her, and it irritated her that Luna was under the impression that Malfoy liked Ginny, there was no way he did and last night had proved that to her. Pulling the dragon clasp on the pocket watch Ginny jumped up knocking the bench over as she saw she was already a couple of minutes late for her first potions lesson. Panting and groaning at her luck at the same time Ginny pushed open the Potions door, pausing in her spot when everyone in the room including Snape turned to stare at her.  
  
In what felt like a split in time Ginny took in Snape's disapproving look, Malfoy's arrogant smirk at her, The Slytherins confusion and distaste, and most of all Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's befuddlement. Being the bravest of the three Ron stood slightly in his seat and hissed at her.  
  
"Ginny...you don't have Potions now, geez, just look at your timetable"  
  
Ginny blushed at the comment, but looked up surprised when she found Malfoy was standing next to her.  
  
He stood tall over Ron and said to Ron, "Hasn't she told you Weasley? Your sister is in this class now, some maybe you might just want to shut your trap...permanently if you please" Malfoy said coolly, glancing at Snape as if to say he would handle it. Despite thankful for Malfoy's interruptions Ginny found it irritating how Malfoy thought he had the right to control the lesson. But before she could protest Malfoy had roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her to his table, "Sit Weasley" he said.  
  
Ginny sat hesitating, seeing the furious look on Ron's face, but if anything it gave her more motivation to defy him. The lesson moved on, but Ginny spent it giving Malfoy little looks, why had he wanted her to sit next to him?  
  
After she had forgotten to add Azagoy Root to the Potions, Draco stopped her hand with his and said smirking at her, "What is it Weasley, you seem all flushed..."  
  
Ginny glared at him. "I am not!"  
  
Malfoy smirked back. "Are too"  
  
"Am Not" Ginny continued childishly  
  
Malfoy tilted his head towards hers and whispered, "Oh, are we going to play that game then?"  
  
Ginny shuffled nervously backwards very aware of the trio's heated gazes on her.  
  
"No" she murmured softly.  
  
"Oh" was only the response she got.  
  
The lesson ended much more quickly that Ginny liked it too, not just because she hadn't got a chance to ask Draco why he wanted her to sit with him, but also because it meant she would have to face Ron.  
  
Ginny slipped out the door, thinking for a second she had gotten away just to hear pounding footsteps after her. She turned around forebodingly to see Ron seething at her, and Harry and Hermione giving her curious looks.  
  
"What" Ginny spat at her brother more harshly then she meant to.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't speak to me like that Ginny!" he replied.  
  
Ginny took a small step towards him hoping to look threatening, "I can say whatever I want to you Ron!" Ginny replied, this time meaning the harshness to her words.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione for help. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said in a motherly voice to her, "Ginny, what I think Ron is trying to say, as stupidly as it may be, is why didn't you tell us you were in our Potions?"  
  
Ginny smirked at her brother, "I didn't think Ron would care really..."  
  
"OH AND WHY WOULD THAT BE?" Ron shouted ignoring Hermione's protests.  
  
"There's no need to shout Ron" Harry interrupted, finally entering the conversation.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a look, warning him to stay out of it.  
  
Harry spun around to face Hermione, "and why do I have to stay out of it eh? So you can play the know- it- all peacemaker?" Harry snarled at her.  
  
'Shit' Ginny thought mentally to herself, since when were the threesome on such bad terms...  
  
Ron faced off with Harry, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT" he roared at Harry meanwhile, Hermione was silently crying in the corner.  
  
'What the Fuck?' Ginny continued to think to herself. She thought they were all lovey dovey with each other. Unknowingly Ginny had backed away and said those thoughts out loud. Which is why it surprised her when somebody replied to her thoughts.  
  
'Maybe that's just the problem Weasley..."  
  
Ginny turned to see Malfoy leaning lazily against the wall, watching the scene with amusement twinkling in his eyes.  
  
'Oh and How's that?' Ginny replied sardonically, watching Harry and Ron dance around each other like they were going to fight.  
  
She turned her head slightly to see Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't see it?" Malfoy replied, his mouth open in false shock.  
  
Ginny furrowed her brow out him, confused.  
  
"I guess not," he muttered.  
  
She felt him sigh next to her then he continued, "Isn't it obvious? Potter's obviously very much in love with granger, and so it seems is your prat of a brother..."  
  
"WHAT" Ginny screamed at him.  
  
She noticed his mouth twitch in laughter.  
  
"Or are you too infatuated with Potter to notice then?" Malfoy sneered at her, the tone in his voice hardening faintly.  
  
Ginny glared viciously at him and turned back to the scene. Well now that she thought about it, it did explain a lot, Ron's jealously when Harry was around Hermione, Harry's when Ron was...how Harry avoided them when they were together. She felt a faint burn in her heart knowing that Harry didn't secretly love her. It's not that she still loved him, well not anywhere near the same extent she had once, but still, it hurt, and it would always hurt she supposed.  
  
Remembering Malfoy's presence she turned and noticed he was no longer there. It was almost as if she imagined it, but later that night when she met him for their first tutoring session she knew she hadn't because he greeted her with, "Has Potter or Weasley killed each other yet?"  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. She was surprised, Malfoy was shockingly patient, kind...critical of course, but still, that night, only in an hour he had taught her at least 20 pages of the textbook. It sank easily into her mind, she just grasped Potions, and the concept was so logical.  
  
His arm brushed hers and Ginny fidgeted slightly, he felt so warm, and the air was so cold, he wouldn't mind he she just hugged him would he? Ginny quickly moved away realising what she had thought and blushing furiously at her gall.  
  
"What is it Weasley, don't trust yourself around me?" Draco simpered at her.  
  
Ginny bit her lip trying to avoid the answer, because deep down she knew Draco was right even if he was only joking.  
  
"You think too much of yourself Malfoy" Ginny spat back gathering the loose sheets of parchment. Walking towards the door she turned, wanting a last look at him.  
  
"Well goodnight to you too Weasley" Draco said waving sarcastically at her.  
  
Ginny smiled back at him causing Draco to look a little stunned, "Night Draco" she replied, savouring the dumbfound look on his face.  
  
Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room, and couldn't help smiling the whole way there. Draco really was a funny guy, maybe not in a general sense, he had real black humour and she found herself laughing at things that she knew later on she would fell guilty about laughing at. He was charismatic...sure, even bigheaded but there was more to Draco Malfoy that smirking albino hunk of insults.  
  
Ginny strolled into the common room and immediately wished that she hadn't. Ron and Hermione were lying on the couch together, not ...sexually...but Ron had his arms protectively around her waist and Ginny saw Harry sitting on the other side of the room glaring at them. Ginny feeling sorry for Harry walked over and smirked when she saw his quill was dangling in his hand and his book was upside-down.  
  
"heya Harry" Ginny greeted warmly.  
  
Harry turned to her with his eyes still narrowed at the couple and absently replied, "Yo Gin..."  
  
Ginny smiled inwardly and sat down opposite him.  
  
"You know what it feels like now then?" Ginny said causing Harry to spin around and look at her baffled.  
  
"What feels like what Gin?" He asked.  
  
"Being in Love with somebody from afar..." Ginny muttered.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Um...Gin...I don't know what you mean"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Fuck off Harry, you know exactly what I'm talking about..."  
  
Harry fiddled with his quill..." well...I dunno..." he said unsure.  
  
"Want me to fill you in?" Ginny asked harshly...the continued in a softer tone, "You are in love with Hermione, aren't you?" Harry nearly fell off his chair, but Ginny continued, "And when I referred to you now knowing what it felt like, I meant, my being in love with you." Ginny finished off.  
  
"Umm..." Harry replied, looking slightly wary of her.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't like you anymore" Ginny reassured him.  
  
Harry laughed. "Fine then..." he replied in mock bitterness  
  
"You know I'm kidding Harry, how could I not like you, you adorable little squiggly puppy dog..." Ginny said in a baby voice  
  
Harry laughed loudly causing Hermione to squirm and Ron turn around, glare at Harry then pat Hermione on the head.  
  
"Although Har...I'm not sure you're the dog..." Ginny suggested pointing towards Ron patting Hermione on the head.  
  
Harry laughed again.  
  
Ginny stood up and laughed with him, it felt good to be friends with Harry, just friends. Ginny walked halfway to the stairs before turning around and whispering to Harry, "Don't give up on Love Harry"  
  
He nodded at her, before whispering back, "And don't you either Gin"  
  
Ginny made her way up the spiral staircase and thought to herself, 'I haven't...'  
  
A/N – What did you think? Do you want a Ron/Hermione/Harry Love triangle? I kind of what to write one so your opinions probably won't make a hellava difference but I'd appreciate them anyway. Oh, but one thing I do want to know, is do you think the characters i.e. Ron, Draco, Harry, Ginny...Hermione, are too out of character and how? 


	4. A Love Triangle

Deep Water  
  
Summary – Draco Malfoy fascinates Ginny Weasley, and not being a typical Gryffindor will this interest lead to something more? Disclaimer – I own nothing...I am sure you have read many of these, so as much as I wish I did come up with the Harry Potter idea, I am most certain if I was to tell you I did you probably wouldn't believe me anyway, so therefore it would be a waste of my time to try and convince you, am I babbling? A/N – Thankyou to reviewers. I also have to apologise profusely to my Beta who I actually haven't given anything to beta yet, I just get so damn carried away!  
  
Chapter Four – The Love Triangle  
  
He nodded at her, before whispering back, "And don't you either Gin"  
  
Ginny made her way up the spiral staircase and thought to herself, 'I haven't...'  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up with a splitting headache, they had come and gone for the past few years, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach told her it was something to do with the chamber of secrets incident in her first year. It wasn't talked about though, her family pretended it didn't happen but she could tell they still thought about it, the way they made excuses for somebody to go places with her, or the way her mothers lip tightened when she said she was going out. Dragging herself out of bed Ginny headed straight to the shower, letting the hot scalding liquid run down her back she sighed deeply savouring the refreshed feeling you can only get by hot steaming showers. Drying herself off she stepped out and glanced into the fogged up mirror, critically she eyed herself. She wasn't an ugly girl, no...definitely not, she held a secret type of beauty, not striking like Cho Chang, or cute like Hermione, but it was there. She wasn't tall like her brothers, she'd gotten her mothers stature, fortunately for her though, Ginny held on to her figure. Ginny brushed out her wet hair, and noticed something, her hair wasn't like her brothers, and it wasn't as red actually. Ginny blinked and looked closer into the mirror, her hair instead of being the blinding tomato red was more of a tawny colour. What did it matter though? Grabbing the nearest clean robe Ginny tore our of the Gryffindor rooms intending to go to the hospital wing and beg Madam Pomfrey for a headache relief potion, she knew how easy they were to make so Ginny expected Madam Pomfrey would have some handy.  
  
Ginny made her way slowly to the hospital wing taking in the majestic halls of Hogwarts, she felt guilty because usually she was in too much of a rush to fully appreciate the magnificence that was Hogwarts. Pushing open the door Ginny glanced around at the empty hospital wing looking for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Hello..." Ginny called timidly, hearing her voice echo off the walls.  
  
After no response she ventured further in, peering around the corner where Madam Pomfrey usually was.  
  
"Morning Weasel" an amused voice drawled from behind her.  
  
Ginny smiled recognising the voice before turning around and saying,  
  
"What have you done with Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Draco laughed. Ginny grinned at him; she really did like him when he laughed.  
  
"What are you suggesting Weasley?" Draco replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever you want it to be..." Ginny replied her lip curling.  
  
Draco's eyes glittered and he took a menacing step towards her, "Oh really Weasley?" he said softly way too close to her for comfort.  
  
Ginny took a step back even though her heart was telling her not too.  
  
"Um..." she replied nervously.  
  
Draco stepped back quickly seeing her face, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, I was only kidding"  
  
Ginny blushed. "What...I have no idea what you are talking about..." Ginny repeated Draco's words of a few nights ago.  
  
Draco snorted. "What are you doing here anyway?" Draco asked, as if he only just noticed where they were.  
  
"Oh" Ginny replied, rubbing her temple as if she had only just remember the headache, "I came for a headache potion..." Ginny continued glancing around the room.  
  
Draco moved over towards a cabinet and rummaged around before producing the steaming purple liquid, without saying anything he got a cup and poured some in.  
  
"Here..." he handed it to Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at it apprehensively.  
  
"As if I would poison you Weasley, its fine just drink it," Draco said wryly.  
  
Not being able to see anything wrong with it Ginny gulped down the liquid sighing with relief when the headache literally melted away.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy" Ginny said earnestly.  
  
He turned around from shutting the cabinet and said, "So it's back to Malfoy now is it?"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise, "When was it ever not?"  
  
Draco stood reaching his full height of 6,1, "I do recall last night..." Draco said referring to her goodbye.  
  
Ginny headed to the door, "Oh yes...that's right, well...C'ya Malfoy..." Ginny replied cheekily then ran out the door.  
  
That morning at breakfast Harry kept shooting Ginny curious looks, eventually Ginny slammed down her plate and said, "Ok, what is it Harry you've been looking at me strangely all morning!"  
  
Harry quickly diverted his eyes from Hermione's who had turned around to see what the commotion was and replied, "Well its just Gin, you seem all happy this morning and I have no idea why!"  
  
"Oh and aren't I allowed to just be happy now?" Ginny said scathingly.  
  
"Well you're not now are you?" Harry replied chewing on a piece of bacon.  
  
"How do you manage to talk and eat so much at the same time?" Ginny asked completely changing the topic.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly at her, "It's a talent..." he replied proving thus as he was eating a mouthful of eggs.  
  
'Ewww' Ginny muttered to herself and rose jogging over to the Ravenclaw table where Luna had been making strange hand signals at her for the past 5 minutes. Cho Chang slid a long way down the bench to make room for her; Cho had never liked Ginny very much, probably hearing bad tails from Michael Corner.  
  
"What is it Luna, you look like Old Moldy Voldy is about to charge through the doors!" Ginny said sarcastically pointing at the great doors. Just for the sake of doing it they both turned to the doors and were shocked for a second when they opened. They quickly exchanged glances before they watched none other than Draco Malfoy storm through the doors. Luna burst out laughing then Ginny joined in nearly going purple in the face. Ginny wiped her tears then saw Draco giving her funny looks, she smiled at him and pointed at Luna, rolling her eyes. Her nodded at her then went back to his food. Ginny turned her head and saw Luna grinning madly at her.  
  
"I told you he has a thing for you!" Luna exclaimed pointing at Draco.  
  
'For gods sake...' Ginny muttered, "he does not Luna...I've told you before, besides it's not like you even KNOW him" Ginny pointed out pouring some pumpkin juice into a cup. Occupied with that she didn't notice Luna hesitate for a moment before agreeing with Ginny a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Mmm..." Luna mumbled.  
  
"What do we have first?" Ginny asked Luna, recalling she had no idea where she was going to go.  
  
Luna pulled out her timetable then flicked to the day, "Um...I have Potions...so you must have your free then Gin!"  
  
"YES!" Ginny said loudly pumping her arm in the air. Then blushed wildly when she realised what she did, "That's not usually me..." she told the people sitting around her.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Luna asked her, suggestively looking towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh shut up you!" Ginny said slapping her on the arm. "I think I might actually go for a fly," Ginny said looking eagerly outside.  
  
The air rushed around her, whipping her loose hair behind her, Ginny loved the exhilaration of flying even if she didn't get around to doing it much anymore. Ron had been made Captain of the Quidditch team and become a bit of a slave driver, and she being the centre chaser had a bit of a rough time. Ginny breathed in the fresh crisp air and relaxed at the soothing chirping of the birds.  
  
"HEY WEASLEY" a voice screamed from bellow. Ginny looked down to see Malfoy waving frantically at her.  
  
Ginny set her broom pointing straight at him and zoomed down, speeding up quickly. She was an expert at dives, but had never been given the chance to do one. A couple of metres above Malfoy she stopped, he hadn't moved a step. Jumping off her broom Ginny flicked the messy hair out of her eyes and said teasingly, "Scared you did I?"  
  
Malfoy shut his mouth, then opened it and replied, "That was actually damn good Weasley!"  
  
Ginny through back her head and laughed, not really aware of why or how she got into such a good mood.  
  
"OF course it was damn good! I'm a Weasley, we live for Quidditch" Ginny said, then looked at Malfoy's reaction. It was interesting to watch, she could see one side of him itched to reply with an insult, but the other side one and he just said nothing at all.  
  
"I was wondering whether you fancied a game," he finally said pointing towards his broom and a snitch.  
  
"Sure..." Ginny replied excited.  
  
Later that night Ginny sat at the table for supper and sent superior looks across the hall. Draco was sitting glaring at her, it wasn't HIS fault the wind had blown him off course, and Weasley had just gotten lucky!  
  
"Ah...Gin...can I ask why Malfoy is looking like he wants to kill you?" Colin asked nodding his head in Malfoy's direction.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Ah.that, well you see Draco's just pissed that I beat him at Quidditch earlier today and I think I may have dented his ego a little bit."  
  
Harry overhearing the conversation looked towards Ginny with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Do you think your spending a bit too much time with him Ginny?"  
  
Ginny tilted her head as if she was thinking about it and replied, "No, I don't think I am"  
  
"Mmmk" Harry simply said not wanting to get on Ginny's bad side.  
  
"So anyway, how are things going between you and Ron...and Hermione" Ginny asked Harry quietly seeing as they were sitting a few metres away. A dark expression came over Harry's face and he said, "The stupid git..." then Harry as if remembering something continued, "Oh sorry Gin, I mean he is your brother and all..."  
  
Ginny shook her head to say it didn't matter and said, "Not to sound stupid or anything but Har what did Ron actually do?"  
  
Harry's face flushed in anger, then he calmed as if trying to remember. "Well...actually...it's nothing he did..."  
  
"It's just the fact I've got the girl you want!" Ron interrupted sneering at Harry.  
  
Hermione tugged the back of his shirt sending apologetic looks towards them.  
  
Harry bent his head then stormed off. "Now look what you've done Ron!" Hermione hissed at him and ran after Harry.  
  
Ginny couldn't help laughing out loud, they were so ridiculous, these were people who had fought off the dark lord, one of them got rid of him forever but they were still acting like they were ten! Ginny got up, as if to go to tutoring then remembered it was only twice a week anyway, it confused her to feel a touch of disappointment when she remembered that.  
  
A/N – Any ideas for the ball, which will be coming up in the next five chapters or so? What do you want to happen with the Love triangle? Ron, Harry or somebody else? OK here is what I will do, Hermione will reject both and get will Malfoy, I've decided! Just kidding...obviously! 


	5. An Unexpected Gift

Deep Water  
  
Summary – Draco Malfoy fascinates Ginny Weasley, and not being a typical Gryffindor will this interest lead to something more? Disclaimer – I own nothing...I am sure you have read many of these, so as much as I wish I did come up with the Harry Potter idea, I am most certain if I was to tell you I did you probably wouldn't believe me anyway, so therefore it would be a waste of my time to try and convince you, am I babbling? A/N – Thankyou to any reviewers I appreciate it. This chapter was kind of hard to write because it is sort of boring and nothing much happens and I was like ergh should be studying for economics when I wrote it.  
  
Chapter Five – An unexpected gift.  
  
Ginny got up, as if to go to tutoring then remembered it was only twice a week anyway, it confused her to feel a touch of disappointment when she remembered that.  
  
Before Ginny could even enter the Great Hall the next morning, Harry who looked awkward bombarded her.  
  
"Morning Gin" he greeted her, shifting his eyes to inside the hall.  
  
Ginny smiled at him suspiciously before peering around the door. What was bothering Harry was immediately obvious, Ron and Hermione were sitting together at the table, the only empty seats were only a couple away from them.  
  
"Morning Harry..." Ginny greeted him back then she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hall, "They are your best friends Har, you can't just avoid them" Ginny gently said pushing him down on the bench.  
  
Harry glowered at her before beginning a conversation with Neville. Ginny had a feeling, well in fact, she knew he was only doing it to avoid talking to the couple a few seats down. Of course she pitied him a bit, but Ron was her brother, and Hermione her friend, she wouldn't get involved with their ludicrous love triangle. Ginny rose her eyes and Malfoy looking at her. Ginny raised her eyebrow questioning his actions, it nearly made her fall backwards to see a faint blush creepy up his neck, she had made Malfoy blush? Maybe...maybe he did like her, her heart pumped a little quicker, the thought that Malfoy liked her made her feel so, excited...fulfilled? But when she looked up again she saw him talking to Parkinson, 'the rat' Ginny muttered under her breath glaring venomously at the 7th year Slytherin girl.  
  
Ginny ambled down to the patch of grass near the lake during her free period that day, she'd always done that, she loved the soft swaying of the tree's and the periodic splashing from the lake. Lazily she pulled out her diary from her bag, she didn't write in it much but lately her thoughts were so bizarre it seemed a good idea to record them. Half an hour past and she was still writing when the crunch of sticks on the ground told her that somebody was approaching her. Ginny twisted her head around to see Malfoy along with a couple of Slytherins coming. Ginny recognised them as Ashton Cosier and Shelley Blackham, she knew them decently from their Potions study sessions the previous year. Ginny smiled at Shelley and Ashton patting the ground next to her. They sat, but Ginny still felt Malfoy standing there, Ginny tilted her head and looked at him and added, "You too Malfoy"  
  
Without a word he sat on her other side. They talked about nothing really for the next ten minutes before Shelley approached the topic of Ginny's birthday.  
  
"You're nearly sixteen aren't you Ginny?" Shelley asked curiously pulling her blonde hair up into a bun.  
  
Stretching her legs and basking in the sun Ginny slurred a response, "Mmm...Saturday...I think..."  
  
"You think?" Ashton asked indecorously, "Shouldn't you know your own birthday?"  
  
Ginny giggled, "Yeah well...it is Saturday actually..."  
  
"So, tomorrow?" Shelley confirmed.  
  
"Mmm..." Ginny replied turning nodding to her friend.  
  
Ginny glanced sideways and saw Malfoy looking at her peculiarly, it was strange he usually would have said something by now.  
  
"Are the good ol' Gryffs doing anything for you?" Ashton asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come'n Ash, I'm one of them..." Ginny replied good-naturedly.  
  
Shelley snorted, "You...a Gryff? No way Gin, you're more a Slytherin than a Gryff!"  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes thinking once again perhaps she should have let the sorting hat put her in Slytherin.  
  
Ashton suddenly stood up quickly, "SHIT! Shell, we should be at that stupid meeting thing Snape told us about...you know 6th year's stuffing up in his class or whatever he was talking about" Ashton said quickly already jogging towards the castle. Shelley got up quickly and followed him apologetically looking at them.  
  
"So it's just you and me Weasley..." Malfoy drawled eventually.  
  
"Again..." Ginny added sighing for effect.  
  
They sat uncomfortably for a few moments before Malfoy stood up.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tonight then Weasley..." he said in a business like tone.  
  
Ginny frowned up at him, shielding the sun from her eyes with her hand. "Tonight?" she asked dubiously  
  
"Yes tonight Weasley, you know...a little thing called tutoring?" Malfoy added acerbically  
  
"Oh that's right..." Ginny said remembering.  
  
Malfoy started walking away, but as Ginny watched him he cocked his head slightly around and called over his shoulder, "is it really your birthday tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ginny replied softly admiring the way his hair shone in the sun.  
  
Ginny fell asleep late that night, tutoring had been a long session and she couldn't help wandering about Malfoy. They had got along well the day before but he seemed a little miffed at her for some reason, thinking bitterly to her, 'it's not like Malfoy needs a reason to hate a Weasley though'. Afterwards she had sought out Luna needing to talk about the Malfoy issue, but she hadn't been anywhere. Ginny had gone to the Ravenclaw common room and asked somebody going in if Luna was in, they had said no but how could she be sure? It's not like all Ravenclaws exactly liked Luna Lovegood that much...then the library, the astronomy tower (although the thought of what Luna would do up their made her slightly ill) and the kitchens and she had been nowhere.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up to somebody singing in her ear. Ginny bolted up to see Harry sitting next to her bed singing Happy Birthday. Ginny looked at him indecorously...  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny said angrily trying to cover up her ragged nightclothes.  
  
Harry pouted his lip and said, "I just wanted to say happy birthday!"  
  
Ginny looked around the room and saw her dorm mates had gone,  
  
"Come to think of it Harry, how did you get up here?" Ginny asked remembering guys couldn't come up to the female's rooms.  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno really, I thought I'd give it a go, and here I am!" Harry replied honestly.  
  
Pursing her lip Ginny muttered to herself, "Strange..."  
  
Harry backed towards the door, "Well...come down ok Ginny, everybody is waiting for you downstairs!" Harry said his face distorting slightly at the mention of 'everybody'.  
  
Ginny nodded and quickly changed clothes, she always loved getting presents despite feeling slightly guilty about it.  
  
Folding up the last of the wrapping paper Ginny couldn't help feeling happy that some of the Gryffindors had actually remembered her birthday. Ron and Hermione had chipped in and bought her a thick Potions book, it seemed like such a dull present but Ginny knew the book was quite rare and expensive. The most fancy present by far was Harry's to her, it took Ginny a moment to decide to accept it, but after seeing the determined look on his face Ginny said nothing. It was a new racing broom, a Firebolt, not the newest version but it was much better than her using a broom that was shedding it's twigs off the end. Placing it carefully on her bed she couldn't help wandered whether Harry had only gotten her such a terrific present to spite Ron, or Hermione even.  
  
Ginny moved in between the crowds flocking to Hogsmede for the day trip and made her way to the centre of town. In the middle was a fountain that she had always adored, not like the one at the Ministry, this fountain was of a unicorn, a pure white one spouting a stream of water from it's mouth. This part of Hogsmede wasn't often visited by students because it was more upmarket and the shops and restaurants were quite expensive or not to their tastes. But near the fountains lay a spread of little tables; it was Ginny's day to herself. She pulled out a ragged book by Homer, the Iliad. Her father's intentions towards muggles had seemed to rub off on her, Ginny just found ancient history in the muggle world so interesting, also because often some stories they grew up with had a magical twist to them.  
  
They day past quickly, but soon enough she found that her eyes had read the same sentence over and over again. There was probably no need to even read it, she knew it nearly off by heart, at least the main jist to the story. Ginny bit her lip, something she had always done, a bad habit for when she was nervous. How did Malfoy feel about her? It was a maze of confusion, one moment she thought maybe he might like her, the next he was the same insulting severe Malfoy sending her death stares from across the room, and then just that morning he had smiled at her when she entered the room for breakfast. Ginny felt somebody sit down opposite to her and looked up happy when she found it was only Luna.  
  
'Ello..." Ginny greeted her friend.  
  
Luna tilted her head staring at her. "What is it?" Luna asked resting her head on her hand.  
  
Knowing that Luna wouldn't leave her in peace until she told her Ginny told her about Malfoy's actions towards her.  
  
"Gin, isn't it obvious? He likes you! I know he does!" Luna said, so sure of herself that for a moment Ginny believe it herself.  
  
"Crap Luna, how would you know?" Ginny asked groaning.  
  
This time, Ginny spotted the hesitation on her friends face.  
  
"You don't know him do you Luna?" Ginny said suspiciously.  
  
"No...no...how would I?" Luna replied smoothly.  
  
Ginny took a sip of tea and replied, "I dunno, that's why I asked you."  
  
"Yes...yes..." Luna replied staring off into the distance. "You know what Gin? I might just leave you be!" Luna stood looking at a point past her. Ginny hadn't even said goodbye when somebody else took Luna's place.  
  
"Did I scare off your little Ravenclaw friend?" Draco Malfoy smirked at her.  
  
Furrowing her brow Ginny heard the sarcasm but replied off – handidly, "Yeah yeah...I think you may of" but Ginny knew the real reason Luna had left was because she may have thought it productive to leave Ginny alone with Malfoy.  
  
Ginny shifted in her seat as they both just sat there staring at a small tabby cat walk past.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny asked after the cat had entered a small alleyway.  
  
Malfoy inclined his head, "What do you mean Weasley?"  
  
Ginny ran a hand through her loose hair and continued, "I mean Malfoy, why are you... Malfoy sitting here with me, a Weasley?"  
  
Malfoy slammed his cup down on the table; "It's not up to you where I go Weasley!" he spat a little harshly.  
  
"It is when it's around me..." Ginny added more calmly than she expected.  
  
Malfoy rose from his seat seething. Ginny personally didn't understand what was wrong with him, why on earth was he so jumpy? Why did he get so god damn offended and defensive?  
  
Roughly he pushed his chair back and reached into his pocket.  
  
"I thought I might just give you this, Happy bloody Birthday Weasley!" Malfoy said throwing a package at her.  
  
Ginny sat stunned for the next few minutes fingering the neat wrapping of the parcel. Ginny frowned at it, inquisitiveness though got the better of her, and tearing away the wrapping she felt guilty when she pulled out a quill. It wasn't just an ordinary quill Ginny recognised it is an expensive phoenix feather quill, one she had been admiring for quite some time. Stamping her foot against the ground Ginny shoved the quill into her bag and hurried after Malfoy, though, she didn't have any idea where he went.  
  
Ginny didn't see Malfoy until the next Monday at Potions. She had considered many of times sending him a note to thank him for the gift, but she thought it a little weak of her. She wanted to thank him face to face. Ginny walked into the Potions room early hoping to find Draco already there, but unfortunately the only person she found was Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. Ginny could understand the fuss made about Blaise Zabini, he had handsome, old fashioned good looks, tall, strong, pale smooth skin and floppy black hair. His eyes though, they were dark as night and held little warmth, even though Ginny knew from Shelley and Ashton that he wasn't that bad a guy, she still felt wary of him. Perhaps it was because Ginny felt he looked a little like Tom Riddle did when he came out of the diary in her first year. He didn't look exactly like Riddle of course, his nose was quite different and his face shape wasn't exactly like his, but still, he brought back bad memories for her.  
  
"Weasley" Blaise nodded his head at her as she entered the room.  
  
"Zabini" Ginny replied, she was on alright terms with most Slytherins despite being a 'Gryff Weasley', she supposed it was due to her being friends with some Slytherins. Ginny hesitated not knowing where to sit, usually she sat next to Draco but she wasn't sure if he wanted her too anymore. She could see Blaise out of the corner of her eye looking at her, amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Just sit Weasley," he finally said after she'd walked around the room twice.  
  
Ginny reluctantly dumped her bag and sat in her usual spot. She checked her pocket watch and noticed there was still 5 minutes until most people would start turning up. Vaguely she wandered what Blaise was doing here that early anyway.  
  
"What did you say to get Malfoy into such a huff?" Blaise said from behind her, Ginny spun to look at him confused.  
  
Blaise continued seeing she wasn't sure what he meant, "When he came back from Hogsmede he went around cursing you something awful" Ginny turned away from him, not wanting him to see a her eyes grow a little misty, she wasn't going to cry, God No, but still, it hurt just a little. "It's strange," Blaise, continued a touch of cheek in his words, "I rather thought Malfoy fancied you...should have known better, a Malfoy? Fancying a Weasley?"  
  
Ginny heard the rest of what he said but wasn't exactly listening, one of Draco's friends thought he fancied her? A tiny bit of hope rose in her chest but it was all dashed in a second when Draco stormed through the door, he halted when he saw her and sat at a table on the other side of the room. She could see Blaise looking from Draco to her, a smile playing on the corner of his lip.  
  
Potions dragged on that lesson; Ginny kept trying to build up the courage to talk to Malfoy, convincing herself that she would say thankyou to him after the lesson. As soon as the bell rang indicating the lessons end Ginny rushed out of the room and blocked the entrance to the Dungeons stairs. She ignored the looks from passing Slytherins and it wasn't until a few minutes later that Draco walked past. He glanced at her then kept walking. Ginny reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What do you want now Weasley!" he hissed at her, pulling his arm from hers.  
  
Ginny stepped back a little offended, "I just wanted to thankyou." She said quietly.  
  
Draco stopped. "For what?" he asked in an entirely different tone.  
  
"The present, it was lovely." Ginny said daring to raise her eyes to his.  
  
Ginny almost thought that Draco smiled at her for a second.  
  
"There you are Draco, I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" a female's voice called from down the corridor. Ginny froze; turning slowly to face the owner of the voice her stomach plunged when she came face to face with Luna.  
  
A/N – ahahahahahahahaha. Does this qualify as a cliffie? Thankyou to my reviewers, especially those who review most or all chapters you guys rule! I know updates are coming quickly but it's just because I feel like writing, sometimes I leave a story for yonks, but not now. 


	6. A Kiss

Deep Water  
  
Summary – Draco Malfoy fascinates Ginny Weasley, and not being a typical Gryffindor will this interest lead to something more? Disclaimer – I own nothing...I am sure you have read many of these, so as much as I wish I did come up with the Harry Potter idea, I am most certain if I was to tell you I did you probably wouldn't believe me anyway, so therefore it would be a waste of my time to try and convince you, am I babbling? A/N – Thankyou so much everybody. This chapter is dedicated to the Australian singer Paul Kelly (poor guy) because his music has influenced me so much in this fic. Sometimes I might contradict myself on little things in this fic, my memory is seriously crap, but just try to ignore it most of the time, usually it is just a typo or something, but anyhow! If you have any idea for this fic, please tell me what you want to happen.  
  
Chapter Six – A kiss  
  
"There you are Draco, I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" a female's voice called from down the corridor. Ginny froze; turning slowly to face the owner of the voice her stomach plunged when she came face to face with Luna.  
  
"Luna?" Ginny asked furrowing her brow.  
  
Ginny saw Luna take in Ginny, a worried expression coming over her face. Ginny turned to look at Draco who had an expression saying 'Fuuuuuuuuuuuck'.  
  
"Luna?" Ginny asked again, a hint of annoyance evident in her tone.  
  
Luna hurried over to Ginny, brushing her straw coloured hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, it's not what it looks like?" she said quickly.  
  
Ginny tilted her head, "Well der Luna...but I have no fucken idea what it even is!" Ginny spat, backing away from Draco and Luna who were standing side by side.  
  
Ginny felt her heart plummet. Was Luna, her best friend, the girl who had tried to get her and Malfoy together, actually WITH Malfoy? It sure looked like it from where she was standing. The hiding, the pauses when they talked about Malfoy, she should have realised, Luna was so sure about Malfoy, Luna was never the type to be sure about something unless she really was.  
  
Taking one last look at Malfoy who was moving towards her Ginny turned and fled.  
  
Ginny ran, and ran, she ran as fast as she could and she had no idea where she was even going. Finally she ran out of breath, her chest was stricken, and she was shocked to feel dried up tears on her cheeks. What did it even matter? It's not like she and Malfoy were even FRIENDS! Ginny plonked down on the thick patch of grass, for a second Ginny took in her surroundings. Ginny looked up at the sky and sighed when she saw the grey clouds swirling over the sky threatening rain, it suited her mood.  
  
Ginny didn't know how long she sat there, hours maybe, but all she could think about was the look on Draco's face when he saw Luna, like he had been caught out doing something he shouldn't. Deep down Ginny knew it shouldn't have been such a big deal; she and Malfoy were nothing more than friends, even if they were that much, but it just seemed, so...secretive. Why hadn't Luna mentioned anything to her? It must have been something sinister because Luna had been hiding it from her! Unless, of course Luna WAS dating Draco and she was too afraid to tell Ginny...Ginny didn't notice when somebody sat down next to her, until they said softly.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here"  
  
Ginny shut her eyes, recognising the voice immediately, it gave her a pang in her heart.  
  
Ginny turned to meet the grey eyes that had bothered her so much.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny spat turning away from his eyes.  
  
"It's not what you seem to think it is," he said bluntly looking out onto the lake with her.  
  
"Do I care?" Ginny said shortly, knowing full well she did care.  
  
Draco snorted, "Well..." he said  
  
Ginny cocked her head and looked at him, "Well what?" she replied smartly.  
  
"Taken by your rapid departure and the fact you seem to have been crying, I would have to say yes, yes I think you did care." Draco said softly. It was only then when she felt the cool breath on her shoulder when Ginny realised how close he was sitting to her.  
  
Ginny stood up quickly, not being able to take being so close to him, yet trying to remain angry at the same time.  
  
Sharply she turned and looked down at him, "Well I don't, care I mean!" Ginny said harshly walking towards the lake.  
  
Draco got up and jogged after her, grabbing her arm softly he pulled her around so she was looking straight at him. "I still say you do" Draco said softly, grabbing her other arm.  
  
Ginny felt a chill run up her spine, being so close to him made her so uneasy, like she would lose control of herself, but it's not like she liked him...right?  
  
"And why would I Malfoy!" Ginny demanded trying her best to keep the angry expression on her face.  
  
Malfoy smirked and leaned in closer to her causing Ginny to move back quickly, but not before hesitating.  
  
"Because I am irresistible Ginny, and because you think I am shagging your best friend!" Draco said releasing her arms.  
  
"Like I care," Ginny muttered to herself, snorting at his arrogance.  
  
Draco laughed. "Yes, I concur, like I care either"  
  
Ginny turned and looked at him curiously, "How, how do you know Luna?" Ginny asked him, rubbing her arms for warmth.  
  
Draco saw this and took off his robe and handed it to her. Ginny halted for a moment before taking it and putting it on, 'Thanks..." she muttered shyly.  
  
Draco nodded and then answered her question, "Oh I thought I told you Weasley, I'm shagging your best friend"  
  
Ginny quickly looked at him, believing him until she saw a cheeky look on his face.  
  
Ginny laughed coyly then dropped her head not wanting to look at him. They both stood there for a few moments before Draco stepped towards her again, she felt his hand on her shoulder, "What I want to know though, is WHY you do care?" Draco asked her. Ginny was about to reply when she felt his fingers run through her hair, WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING? Ginny leaned backwards, into his hands before realising what she was doing, then turning so he was forced to release her. Before she knew what was happening though, Draco had one arm around her waist and one holding her still. He moved one hand up to her face and cupped her chin. Ginny didn't know what to do, if he expected her to reply she wasn't sure if she could. IT was only at this moment when she became suspicious, maybe Luna was right? Maybe Draco did like her. She paused for a second; the contact was making her slightly dizzy.  
  
"I don't know..."Ginny replied earnestly.  
  
Draco's lip twitched. He ran his hand slowly up her cheek; she couldn't help shivering with delight.  
  
"I think I do..." Draco replied huskily moving closer to her so there wasn't a gap between them.  
  
GOD! She couldn't stand it anymore! She had to kiss him; she didn't care about the consequences anymore, besides it was his fault!  
  
Ginny leaned forward and before Draco knew what had happened Ginny put her lips on his. She felt him stiffen, as if he hadn't expected anything like it. Ginny started to pull away, disappointment filling her, but Draco's arm tightened around her waist and he deepened the kiss. It felt like somebody had lit a fire on her lips and cooled it with ice, some many emotions were running through her she had no idea what to do. But much too soon Draco pulled back.  
  
His face was unreadable, Ginny looked at him, still weak from the kiss, his face was a mask, a mask that was a remanent still left of the old Draco Malfoy. He turned, his hair flicking his face and stalked towards the castle. Ginny tried to run away him but slipped on the dewy grass, she lay, a tear falling down her cheek watching him walk away.  
  
Ginny lay there for a few minutes before picking herself up and pretending it meant nothing.  
  
Later that night Luna explained that Draco and her knew each other from years back, but because of her associations with Gryffs that hadn't talked much. Not caring about much else than the look on Draco's face when he pulled away Ginny just nodded, a look of relief covering Luna's face. When she thought about it later Ginny realised Luna still wasn't telling her the truth, but who cares Draco kissed her back! The pessimistic side of her conscious came over and said, but then...he ran didn't he? He was too shocked at what he had done, kissing a Weasley!  
  
Needless to say, Ginny didn't get that much sleep that night, nor the next, or the next.  
  
A/N – Aww they kissed. But it didn't exactly explain much did it? POLL – Who should Hermione decide on, Ron or Harry? I am going to run this Poll for a week before deciding, feel free to review as many times for this POLL as you want, though, it won't make a difference I will count you only once, unless of course I make a mistake, you never know! 


	7. Retribution

Deep Water  
  
Summary – Draco Malfoy fascinates Ginny Weasley, and not being a typical Gryffindor will this interest lead to something more? Disclaimer – I own nothing...I am sure you have read many of these, so as much as I wish I did come up with the Harry Potter idea, I am most certain if I was to tell you I did you probably wouldn't believe me anyway, so therefore it would be a waste of my time to try and convince you, am I babbling? A/N – Thankyou so much. I have to recommend a fic to you, it is one of the best I have ever read, not Ginny/Draco but it explores Tom Riddle's years through Hogwarts and I think depicts his relationship with Dumbledore very well. It's Kate Lynn's The Broken Victory. At least I think that is what it is called. This chapter was difficult to get out so I'm sorry if it sucks! (  
  
Chapter Seven - Retribution  
  
The next few days past without incident, it occurred to Ginny that Draco was probably avoiding her, she hadn't seen him and Snape had called her into his office and told her that he no longer wanted to tutor her, so Hermione would be doing it. For a few nights Ginny did nothing except think to herself, sometimes she even allowed a tear or too, but she always felt silly crying over somebody she had never even had, besides, he wasn't worth it!  
  
It became clear to Ginny that Malfoy didn't like her, how could he? He ran away, probably shocked and disgusted at what he had done, and now he didn't want to be anywhere near him.  
  
Ginny carped and wearily made her way down to breakfast. She glanced around the room and saw Luna waving at her from the Ravenclaw table, hesitating for a second Ginny made her way over to Luna, ever since finding out her friend really did know Draco she hadn't trust her as much.  
  
"Morning Gin" She greeted cheerfully.  
  
Ginny grunted in reply, picking a sausage up and violently biting it.  
  
"Gin..." Luna began to speak hesitantly.  
  
Ginny looked up at Luna, seeing a serious, afraid expression in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Ginny said, after seeing Luna wince, she regretted the harsh tone.  
  
"Um...I don't think I've been overally truthful about Draco and myself..." Luna began carefully watching Ginny's face.  
  
Ginny knocked over a glass of juice earning a glare from a Ravenclaw a few seats down, whom stood and stormed off.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at Luna, questioning her.  
  
"Well, you see, it's just Gin, I've known Draco pretty much my whole life..." Luna said.  
  
Ginny couldn't help grinning a bit, despite herself, it was slightly comical, Luna and her wacky family with the snobbish Malfoy's.  
  
"How?" Ginny replied honestly curious.  
  
Luna blushed slightly. Ginny halted, it must be something, and she had NEVER seen Luna blush before.  
  
"Well, you see..."Luna began nervously repeating her words, "Draco's mother, and mine were quite good friends..." Luna said trailing off.  
  
"Narcissa? Black?" Ginny said sharply, remembering Sirius's words years ago about his cousin.  
  
Luna sat up a little straighter, "Yeah, do you know her?"  
  
Ginny snorted. "No...I've only heard about her..." Ginny replied remembering Sirius's stories.  
  
Luna's eyes brightened a bit, "Well you can see why Draco and I became friends then!" Luna said happily.  
  
"What?" Ginny replied brusquely  
  
Luna frowned slightly. "Well, you know, Narcissa Black is lovely, you can see where Draco gets it from!"  
  
"Lovely?" Ginny said laughing.  
  
"Yes!" Luna replied a little angrily, "After my mother died, she sort of adopted me in a way, I spent time with Draco, despite his father being a right old prick, his mom was lovely...as I said" Luna said quickly.  
  
"Well..." Ginny said, not really knowing what to say at this news. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny accused.  
  
Luna ducked her head a bit, "Well it's just Gin, Draco didn't really want anybody to find out..."  
  
"Well that's rather rude isn't it?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Not really Gin, I can understand it..." Luna argued. "Draco has an image to uphold, and besides, if anybody found out it might mean trouble, perhaps not anymore, but before it would have." Luna finished off popping a piece of toast into her mouth.  
  
"Oh" Ginny replied feeling slightly guilty for doubting her friend.  
  
"But why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I was going to Gin, but then you got this thing for him and I don't know, it just seemed strange" Luna tried to redeem herself.  
  
"He likes you Gin, he does" Luna said softly after a pause.  
  
Ginny glared at her, "Oh yes, and he showed me that didn't he!" Ginny spat remembering him ignoring her.  
  
Luna sighed, "It's just his way Gin, he is so...so...hidden, in his feelings, but I can tell he likes you..." Luna continued.  
  
"We kissed..."Ginny murmured under her breath.  
  
Luna dropped a knife which they watched wobble as it drove into the wood, "WHAT?" she bellowed after all danger had past.  
  
"A couple of nights ago...he's ignoring me though, and he ran too..." Ginny said quietly thinking about the kiss.  
  
Luna laughed and clapped her hands together. "HE DOES!" Luna said loudly.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, her voice muffled with some pancakes.  
  
"Like you..."Luna whispered across the table.  
  
Ginny sighed, "That's impossible Luna, he's ignoring me, he regrets it" Ginny replied bitterly.  
  
She was surprised when she looked up and saw Luna shaking her head feverishly..."Gin you don't understand Malfoy, well not yet...he's just afraid silly!"  
  
Ginny looked at Luna sceptically before walking off too Potions. Her heart beat rose rapidly, Draco had ignored her the past week, but today they were to do a Potions in class, making one that is, and usually she paired with him, otherwise she would be stuck by herself. Ginny walked through the door and noted that pretty much the whole class was already seated, except Snape wasn't there. Slowly she turned her head and let out the breath she had been holding when she saw Draco sitting down. He was sitting reclining back in his chair and staring straight out the front. Ginny wavered, he was just staring straight out the front, as if he was in a daze, but he seemed too...'off with the pixies'...he was still ignoring her. Ginny smiled at Harry, who was sitting with Padma Patil, and sat nervously next to Draco. She saw him flinch slightly and Ginny frowned. How dare he treat her like this? He kissed her back, he should at least have the decency to talk to her, or tell her he wanted nothing to do with her. Ginny wanted nothing more than to look right into his eyes and see if he really didn't feel anything for her, she of course, hoped not. Ginny watched Snape stalk into the room and sighed rolling her eyes at Harry who was staring at her.  
  
Ginny motioned towards Draco rolling her eyes, and Harry laughed but then suddenly stopped looking at a point over her shoulder. Harry made a gesture with his eyes and Ginny realised that Draco must have noticed. Reluctantly she turned around to meet his eyes. He had his mask on; she couldn't see any of the previous emotions on his face. He still didn't say anything. Impatiently Ginny slammed her potions textbook down on her desk, trying her best to ignore the piercing glare from Snape. By the end of the lesson Ginny had, had enough...it was all good and well for him to avoid her, but to bluntly and so openly ignore her when she had spent the last hour right next to him was just that little bit too far.  
  
"Are you going to bottle the potion?"  
  
Ginny whipped around and saw Draco was pointing at the Potion they had brewed that lesson. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and snarled, "You bottle it you git!" Ginny turned around and began to stalk away when she changed her mind and turned to face him again. Draco's eyes gave a hint of confusion when Ginny started to smirk and walk over, silently she kept eye contact with him and then spontaneously Ginny slammed her hand into the cauldron letting the contents fly out of it and all over Draco. Laughing bitterly at the shocked look on his face Ginny grabbed Harry's arm who had been standing quite still, not really believing what happened, and skipped off.  
  
Harry glanced curiously at Ginny who skipped off cheerfully. "What was that all about Gin?" He asked her, watching her bop up and down.  
  
Ginny grinned at him and replied, "What was what Har?"  
  
Harry looked at her over his glasses, "Alright, if you don't want to tell me then..."  
  
That night at dinner Ginny could feel Draco looking at her sometimes, she would look up and catch his eye, he wasn't angry no...but he wasn't happy...  
  
After finishing her apple crumble Ginny left the great hall intending to go to the library to study for an assignment, but she froze when she saw Draco leaning lazily against the wall staring straight at her. There eyes met for a brief second before Ginny brushed straight past him never turning back to look at him. She left behind a very puzzled but fascinated boy.  
  
A/N – Thankyou! 


	8. The Ball

  
  
There eyes met for a brief second before Ginny brushed straight past him never turning back to look at him. She left behind a very puzzled but fascinated boy.  
  
Ginny awoke days later to the festivities of the upcoming ball, it was for the Halloween ball and Ginny peeked around the corner (although they were not allowed to see yet) to find the Great Hall being plastered in all different sorts of decorations. Narrowing her eyes she saw the floor didn't even seem to be there...what on earth were they doing with the ground? Ginny's stomach rumbled, where would she go for breakfast anyway? If there was no great hall to eat in, there was no food, and if there were no food, many Gryffindors would become very cranky. She saw somebody in the hall, they would probably know where breakfast was being served, and so pushing the door a little wider Ginny stepped into the room only to be thrown 5 feet backwards. She blinked a few times to try and regain her vision when she heard somebody's footsteps approaching her, then they stopped. The one person Ginny didn't want to see when she was lying on the ground, her hair in a mess and when she hadn't showered in the past day.  
  
"What on earth are you doing on the ground Weasley?" an amused voice drawled from above her.  
  
Ginny glared up at Draco Malfoy, flinched because she got a piece of hair in her eyes, they swiped it out of the way and continued glaring.  
  
"It's none of your business is it Malfoy!" Ginny spat back. Ginny thought, for a second, she saw a flicker of something pass his face, but before she got the chance to look again that façade was back. Protesting wildly when Draco grabbed her hand and yanked her off the ground, Ginny angrily brushed off the dust then quickly stepped away from him. She might later regret what she was about to say, but what good was it to dwell on the past?  
  
"DO NOT TOUCH ME MALFOY" Ginny hissed at him. Draco's shoulders tightened, "I didn't see you complaining the other night!" He retaliated. Ginny frowned. "It was all a mistake, you knew it was a mistake...YOU ran, I should've known better and done the same thing!" Ginny spat back trying to brush past him.  
  
When Draco was left all in the corridor by himself, Luna came out of the shadows, her brow creased in worry, she walked over to him and patted his arm lightly, "Don't worry Draco, she doesn't mean it" Luna comforted him, only to earn a glare in return.  
  
"And why would I care what a Weasley thinks?" Draco drawled back, but with a tiny waver in his voice.  
  
Luna sighed, "Draco, it's the ball tonight, I KNOW you want to go with Ginny, and she wants to go with you, but you bloody well both are too obstinate to admit it!"  
  
Draco cast a wild eye at Luna, "What in the world makes you think Weasley wants me?"  
  
Luna chuckled, "I'm her best friend you idiot...so you DO want to go with her eh?" Luna changed the subject.  
  
Draco stamped his foot impatiently on the ground and murmured beneath his breath, "it's not like it matters..."  
  
"FUCKEN STUPID HAIR WHY WON'T YOU JUST DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO" Ginny screamed at her hairbrush, frustrated beyond belief and the ball was in an hour.  
  
She heard a light knock at the door, striding over Ginny flung it open and see Hermione standing there.  
  
"Um...I heard you yells from downstairs...are you ok Ginny?" Hermione asked her.  
  
Ginny was about to reply when she remembered something, she had no idea whether Hermione was going with Harry, Ron or nobody. Ginny edged out of the doorway so Hermione could enter the room, Hermione walked in and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Do you need a hand?" Hermione asked, eyeing Ginny's wild hair, and the fact that she wasn't even dressed yet. Ginny blushed mildly, "yeah probably...stupid hair won't do what it's meant to, and...oh...Hermione, um...who are you going to the ball with?" Ginny tilted her head not wanting to make Hermione angry.  
  
Hermione's eyes temporarily filled with tears, she sniffed then answered, "Ron of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh...no reason"  
  
Hermione stood up suddenly and clapped her hands together, "Now, lets see what we can do about you!"  
  
30 Minutes later Ginny couldn't believe how brilliant Hermione was. Ginny had squeezed into the tight forest green dress she'd bought earlier that year marvelling at the way it spun and caressed her legs softly.  
  
"It really is a gorgeous dress Ginny" Hermione said admiring it.  
  
"You've done a brilliant job with my hair though Hermione!" Ginny replied, fingering her hair, which was pulled up onto her head, and with some tendrils hanging down around her face. With the ruby necklace, and a touch of make – up Ginny was nervously ready to go down to the ball.  
  
Hermione paused by the door, "Whom are you going with anyway? Malfoy?" Hermione asked, causing Ginny to halt.  
  
"Why on earth would I go with a Malfoy?" Ginny lied.  
  
Hermione smirked at her, "Ginny...I've seen the way you are around him, and him you..."  
  
Ginny turned away, pulling her shoes on, "There is NOTHING between us!" she replied sternly.  
  
The ball had been going half an hour, and despite Ginny's annoyance at doing so, she had spotted Draco yet, she just couldn't help looking for him, that kiss still lingered on her mind. She roughly picked up her butter beer and walked out onto the soft grass dance floor glaring at all the couples around her. People began to eye her strangely, for she wasn't dancing, just drinking in the middle of a dance floor when couples around her had to avoid her. Ginny snarled back at them but before something could come of it, somebody had grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the table.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry surprised, questioning why he did that. "I had to get you before you made a scene!" Harry said, watching the couples finally rest back against each other. Ginny nodded, thanking Harry. "Are you ok?" she asked him concerned, watching him watch Hermione and Ron together.  
  
Harry faced her, "No..." he replied simply and stood up, walking over to them in the middle of the dance floor. Ginny couldn't help swearing silently to herself, she had no idea what Harry was about to do, and she didn't want to think about it either, she just had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would happen tonight and it might not be pretty. Ginny ran her fingernails across the table, and then noticed somebody would through the doors, it was Draco. He looked good as always, he was wearing dark green robes, with silver lining, so typical of a Slytherin, but it suited him never the lees. She caught his eye, and much to her excitement...and dismay he headed over to her.  
  
Neither said anything for a moment before Draco asked her, his normal deep voice gone, and a softer one in place, "Care to dance?"  
  
She couldn't help shaking against his body, he was so alluring, his scent, his chest...and it wasn't just that, it was knowing half the damn school was watching AND the fact only earlier that day they had a spat at each other.  
  
"It's a bit strange isn't it?" he whispered in her ear, she shivered as his breath tickled her.  
  
"Mmm..." she mumbled back hiding behind him when she saw Ron glaring at them.  
  
Ginny pulled back from Draco's chest quickly, reluctantly but she definitely didn't want to be involved in the crossfire.  
  
Ron pushed her roughly out of the way, the dance floors splitting so there was room for them. IN the distance Ginny could see Professors pushing their way through the crowd but if Ron was going to do something, she doubted they would make it in time to stop him.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SISTER!" Ron screamed at Malfoy pushing his roughly in the chest.  
  
Malfoy glared at Ron, brushing himself of showingly, "None of your business Weasley!" Malfoy sneered back.  
  
Ron's face turned a curious shade of purple before he continued, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Ron continued screaming.  
  
Malfoy's eyes quickly flickered to Ginny's before he continued, "I will do no such thing"  
  
Ron's veins were popping, the Professors were getting closer.  
  
Ron took a threatening step towards Malfoy, Ginny knew better than to intervene, even if Ron was to punch Malfoy, she doubted Draco would want her to try and stop him...probably think it un manly to be saved by a woman. They eyed each other off, and quickly, nobody even seeing it coming, Ron brought his arm back and smacked Malfoy in the mouth.  
  
Ginny surveyed the scene, Malfoy on the floor bawling because his jaw was seemingly broken, Ron, being held back by a crowd of students and a few Professors, and slowly as if everybody had just noticed she was there, they turned and faced her. Having no other plan, Ginny chose, once again, the easy way out...she ran.  
  
A/N – Mmm...yeah this sucks. 


	9. Aftermath

A/N – I know this took a little while to update, but I really was not in the mood, besides it wasn't really that long. There will probably be only two more chapters of this story I am thinking, it really depends on what I feel like writing about. I still am not final on who Hermione will end up, I am swinging to Harry, or nobody...but majority wins, so vote for who you want. Thankyou to everyone reviewing, 60 reviews, although pitiful in comparison to some other stories, is really good, the most I've gotten and of course it pleases me. ( Gives a Ewan McGreggor grin at that, although it wouldn't really work for various reason such as, a) I am not ewan mcgreggor, I think any other reasons wouldn't matter because not being ewan really finalises it doesn't it?) Anyway, please review, and thankyou again to those who have, especially those who have reviewed most chapters, you guys rock!  
  
Chapter Nine – Aftermath  
  
Ginny chose, once again, the easy way out...she ran.  
  
Ginny sat down by the lake, her dress being spoilt by the ground, she didn't care though, everything was just so wrong! Why couldn't she hate Draco? Everything would be so much easier that way, no suspicion, no family arguments...no confusion. She knew herself, she didn't trust Draco, he'd never said a word about the war, where he had been, what he had done, for all she knew he may have been a deatheater. But, she couldn't help loving him either, the way his mouth would twitch when he found something funny, how his eyes sparkled, usually when he was laughing at her, but still...  
  
"I thought that you would care to know Miss Weasley, that Mr. Malfoy is recovering superbly..."  
  
Ginny's shivering succumbed and she turned to face Dumbledore. He was standing, silhouetted in the moonlight, and it gave him an eerie sort of look.  
  
"Ok..." Ginny muttered back he knew it was rude, but what else was she meant to do!  
  
Dumbledore laughed, very softly, but she still heard him.  
  
"You know Miss Weasley, there are some things worth fighting for..." Dumbledore said, she turned to him; he was not looking at her but the sky.  
  
Even long after he left she didn't fully understand the underlying message in his words, did he mean something about Draco? If anybody was to know what Draco had done, or where he had been it would be Dumbledore, for Dumbledore knew almost everything. Ginny walked slowly back to the Gryffindor tower that night hoping nobody would be there for the hour was late...looking at her watch Ginny thought to herself, rather, the hour was early! She pushed wearily through the portrait and sighed when she saw a shadow of somebody sitting in a chair near the fire. Ginny tried creeping past the chair, hopefully the person in it was asleep, but the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach told her the contrary.  
  
"I was wondering when you would be back!"  
  
Ginny winced when she heard Ron snarl those words.  
  
He stood up, his height towering over her dramatically, "You've been with that Malfoy scum haven't you!" he continued waving his arms around. He had a slightly mad glint to his eye, like he was unreasonable. Ginny was about to protest heatedly when Ron continued, not seeming to have even noticed she was about to reply, "I know Ginny, you are still in love with Harry...but that is no reason to meddle with his enemy just to get his attention!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny screamed at him. Who did Ron think he was? Ron had no idea!  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed, "Not that you should bother really, since he has a thing for my girlfriend!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, for Pete's sake, when could things around here ever be even slightly normal?  
  
"Ron, I'm going to bed, I was not with Malfoy, and even if I was it is none of your fucken business" Ginny swore at Ron, watching his face turn a delightful shade of puce.  
  
Ginny marched off to bed, not caring about Ron's shouts after her, he had no right anymore, she wasn't a little girl, and she didn't need protecting! Ginny slept well the next few hours, but when she woke she did not want to leave. Draco was probably furious, besides, he was probably drunk or something when they were dancing, it had probably meant nothing to him, she knew the kiss hadn't before, she only wished it meant nothing to her. Ron was probably downstairs seething, and by now he'd probably written to their mother as well, Harry was most likely sulking, Hermione confused...who could she go to that wouldn't whinge or be angry with her? Luna...she supposed, but how could she know if Luna ran off and told Draco everything?  
  
"STUFF IT" Ginny screamed causing her roommate to wake and look at her frightened. Ginny threw her hairbrush on the bed and stormed off to fid Luna, she didn't fucken care anymore, who CARED, she would do what she wanted, and she wouldn't worry about the consequences!  
  
"Nice to see you Gin" Luna greeted, a touch of smugness in her voice.  
  
Ginny frowned at her. "I'd like to say the same..."  
  
Luna laughed. "Have you seen Draco yet?" she asked softly glancing over at the Slytherin table. Ginny looked up and saw Draco, a large purple bruise on his chin, his eyes were dark and staring right at her. The look in his eyes made her shiver, it again wasn't anger, it wasn't...love...it wasn't anything she could comprehend. Ginny tore her eyes away from his and looked down, "I have now." She replied to Luna.  
  
Luna smiled softly. "Gin, you should talk to him you know, he won't make the first move he is a Malfoy" Luna tried to convince her.  
  
Ginny's voice rose a bit, "Oh, and say what? Sorry about that, sorry my whole family hates you, sorry that they always will! Sorry that I have NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE, SORRY I CAN'T HELP BUT CARE, SORRY I..." Ginny started screaming unaware of the looks she was getting, especially from a certain Slytherin. "Ginny" Luna hissed pulling her back down to the bench. Luna glanced around and then pulled Ginny up, "We've got to get out of here..." she murmured. Ginny was vaguely aware of Luna pulling her off somewhere but she couldn't help wander where all that emotion had come from, were her feelings even beyond her control? Did she not know what she was feeling?  
  
"You can't just yell out all that stuff Ginny" Luna said seriously, Ginny realised where they were. It was a room they had found a couple of years ago, as far as she knew only they knew about it, it wasn't lavish, it wasn't big, but it was private and had a couch, table and a few books scattered here and there.  
  
"Why the bloody hell not!" Ginny replied, the anger still present.  
  
Luna sighed. "Do you have PMS Gin?" she asked.  
  
Ginny stood up furiously; she grabbed the nearest book and flung it at the door. "I AM NOT ANGRY, I DO NOT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT AND LEAVE OFF?" Ginny bellowed at her. Luna smirked at her in reply..."That's not what you said in the great hall..."  
  
Ginny froze. "I didn't know what I was saying, I DO NOT CARE...not now, NOT EVER" Ginny retaliated.  
  
Luna stood up brushing non existent fluff off her, "I think you do care, I think you care so much you can't even fool yourself into thinking you don't, I think you care so much that if you didn't care you would have no point in living, I think you care so much about Draco Malfoy that you would do anything for him to feel the same way about you." Luna said all the while advancing on her.  
  
Ginny cracked her knuckles nervously. "I do not Luna, besides, I wouldn't do anything for Draco."  
  
Luna couldn't help laughing; every word that came out of Ginny's mouth was contradicting her.  
  
"I don't suppose that matters really, for Ginny, you don't need to do anything for Draco to return your feelings, he does already..."  
  
That night Ginny had faced Ron again and ignored him, the trio's life was in such shambles in was like a soap opera. Harry was ignoring Ron, because he liked Hermione, Hermione was ignoring Harry and Ron because she was confused, Ron was ignoring Harry and Hermione, Harry because he liked Hermione and Hermione because she was ignoring him. The only one willing to speak to the other was Harry speaking to Hermione but because she was ignoring him that was not even going to work. They were all sitting at different tables working of homework, and every so often glancing at one of the others and glaring in Ron and Harry's case, or giving confused looks in Hermione's. She didn't overally care that much at the moment, but Ron was her brother, Harry was like a brother and Hermione a sister, the decision she made would eventually affect her. What really annoyed her was that she couldn't read Hermione; she had no idea to whether Hermione had any feelings for Harry. Why should she bother worrying...she had her own problems. Just as Ginny thought this, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter at her feet. Ginny looked curiously at the letter before opening it, the contents made her heart sink, but a new resolve, a new determination filled her.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
We heard recently you are involved with the Malfoy boy, and your father and I want to specifically tell you not to get involved any more, he is trouble Ginny. You know as well as I that during the war nobody is sure of what he did, it's only natural to assume the boy was a deatheater. Your brother also mentioned your feelings might be romantic, Ginny, I've always told you I want you to love, and I'd let you love anybody, with only this exception. The Malfoy's have history Ginny, darling, they are no good, and if it comes to it, I will forbid you from seeing him.  
  
Lovingly, Mother  
  
Ginny seethed. HOW DARE SHE? None of them knew Draco, NONE OF THEM KNEW HIM! It occurred to her, she didn't either. She had fallen for somebody she knew nothing about. Spitting out loud so that people looked curiously at her, "Well it's about time I find out!"  
  
A/N – OOOOOOH! I know Ginny was pretty angry in that chapter, but she was just very confused and pissed off at everyone and everything. It's how I would like to be if I was confused, unfortunately I do not...sigh! 


	10. The Truth

A/N – This is a short chapter, but it has its uses. Um...just in reply to somebody who said in a review, 'I want them to have sex', that is just well...not going to happen so if that's the only reason you are reading this then stop because you see the rating? It is not R, if you want that kind of stuff, read R rated fics.  
  
Chapter Ten – The "Truth"  
  
Spitting out loud so that people looked curiously at her, "Well it's about time I find out!"  
  
Ginny stormed off down the corridors, her hair fanning out behind her back and her eyes a deep tempestuous brown. It didn't take her long to find him, she should have known, out by the lake, lately he seemed to always be outside, usually near the lake. Not that she noticed...but her window just happened to face the lake. Ginny stomped over to Draco but just before she got close enough for him to notice she slipped on the grass and slid right over to him. She caught his glance, his grey eyes penetrating hers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her, not kindly, but with a small hint of hope in his voice.  
  
Ginny pulled herself off the ground, she feverishly tried to brush the dirt off her legs, but failing she turned her head back to his and replied.  
  
"I can't handle it Draco, I want to know, I need to know!"  
  
Draco's brow furrowed, "Need to know what?" he replied cautiously.  
  
Ginny pursed her lips, "You know what I mean! Where WERE YOU during the war! You know everyone wants to know and I could never be with somebody I didn't trust!"  
  
Draco smirked, but painfully. "What makes you think I even want to be with you!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, pushing her fringe out of her eyes. "That's not the point! But I was just saying..."  
  
"You were insinuating Ginny..." Draco interrupted her.  
  
"Insinuating?" Ginny asked.  
  
"YES!" Draco screamed back. For the first time his mask had slipped, but he recovered soon enough, the same calm façade moulding his features. "I mean...yes, it's obvious you want me!" he continued.  
  
Ginny bowed her head, he was unbelievable, but she knew he didn't mean what he said, well, in a way. She leant out to him and touched his arm, "I don't believe the rumours Draco," she said softly  
  
He turned away from her, "Why?" He mumbled. Ginny sought for a reason in her mind, "Well I guess, maybe I do trust you...to an extent..."  
  
Draco angrily yanked his arm away from hers. "That's so Gryffindorish of you! So Fucken Weasley like! Believe the bad boy is really a good one! Trust your enemy, believe in the good, all that fucken rubbish, did it ever occur to you Ginny, that maybe rumours can be right?" he said quickly, his face flushing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked slowly, backing a little away from him.  
  
Draco squeezed his eyes shut. And reached for his sleeve. Ginny saw on his forearm what she had doubted he would have had, and it made her insides turn up and down knowing she had kissed him, knowing she had fallen for a deatheater. The wind picked up and as Ginny ran away she couldn't hear exactly what Draco was yelling after her, she couldn't even tell the tone of his voice, all she could hear were his yells.  
  
Ginny slammed her door and flopped on the bed. She couldn't believe it, but she supposed now she had to didn't she? Draco had SHOWN HER, he had shown her and admitted to her he was a deatheater, and for all she knew he still could have been one. How could she have been so damn STUPID! He was a MALFOY, of course he would have become a deatheater, what just struck her as strange was that Dumbledore would have to have some idea of what Malfoy did, but his confidence in him was not fitting. She fell asleep that night to nightmares of arms being burnt with flesh, and her family disowning her for her sins.  
  
At breakfast the next morning it was easy to tell Ginny Weasley was not at her best, even when a young 1st year tried to ask her a question she just snapped and sent hem away. Her hair was dishevelled, and her eyes had huge bags under them, her face was gaunt and her outfit looked like she had thrown on the first thing she had seen, even if it was dirty.  
  
Draco sat at breakfast too, a little out of place to his usual self, he couldn't believe he'd told Ginny that, he hadn't told ANYBODY that, and then some girl comes along and wants to know the truth, think she knows, could it be that he didn't want her to have any false hope of him? Did he want a relationship with Ginny Weasley? It didn't matter really, the looks she gave him that morning told him everything he needed to know, she wanted nothing to do with a deatheater, no matter how innocent that deatheater happened to be.  
  
The next few days past in silence, Ginny would try her utmost to avoid Draco at all costs, Ron of course was pleased, he thought it his influence that she had stopped hanging around with that 'Garbage', Draco let Ginny avoid him, it was her decision, yet he would sometimes catch himself glancing at her, or trying to cross paths with her. It was just useless though, if Ginny was to find out the truth, the real truth not the one she thought she had Draco would need somebody else to get through to her first.  
  
As this thought entered his mind he jumped up and ran off, muttering to himself, 'Luna...of course, why didn't I think of her earlier?'.  
  
A/N – Really short chapter. There is probably only maybe one left after this one, so yes, but I am starting a new Ginny/Draco fic which I've written three chapters on so far, and once this is finished I will post it up. 


	11. Every Ending Has Some Happiness

Deep Water  
  
A/N – This is the last chapter. At least I think it is, if I get a really good response I might post an epilogue, but hey, probably not, once a story is finished I am not going to go back to it unless I have a very good reason to. LAST CHAPTER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ok. Yes, well I am posting a new Draco/Ginny story, so watch out of that VERY VERY soon.  
  
Chapter Eleven – All Ending's Have Some Happiness.  
  
As this thought entered his mind he jumped up and ran off, muttering to himself, 'Luna...of course, why didn't I think of her earlier?'  
  
"GINNY..." a voice bellowed from outside the common room. "GINNY..." the same voice screamed after a short pause. Ginny stood up from inside the Gryffindor common room ignoring the annoyed looks from other students and stepped outside. She knew who it was; nobody had quite the same scream as Luna Lovegood.  
  
Ginny saw Luna, her mouth open in an O as if she was about to scream; Luna shut her mouth and said, "About time Gin..."  
  
"What is it Luna?" Ginny sighed.  
  
Luna's mouth quirked, "I know what you think Draco was, "she began, carefully watching Ginny's face poke up with interest at his name, "And I need you to know he isn't what he seems Gin." Luna continued softly.  
  
Ginny shut her eyes, She couldn't deal with this, the last week she had been trying to forget all about the jerk and now somebody mentions his name and all those feelings come rushing back.  
  
"Look Luna, I saw what I saw, there is no other explanation for getting that...thing burnt onto you!" Ginny replied wearily. Luna smirked, "No other reason? NO OTHER REASON?" Luna stopped and breathed deeply, "Don't you think you know what he did Ginny, don't you think you are so sure of what he is like that there is no other explanation!" Luna continued. Ginny frowned at her, "What are you talking about Luna..." she questioned her slowly, her own rashness dawning on her.  
  
Luna pushed off somebodies cat that was sitting on a bench and sat down herself, Ginny stood in front of her refusing to sit.  
  
"Ginny, Draco was a spy"  
  
The words came out of Luna's mouth slowly, dramatically, as soon as they did Ginny realised what she had done, and knew, she knew that she would never be over Draco, she couldn't be, and she loved him. Despite being dressed in her dressing gown and pyjamas she sprinted down the corridor leaving Luna with a large grin on her face.  
  
She had to explain herself to Draco; she had to have a chance! She loved him! Now thinking about it, every time she had that thought a new sort of energy, a new sort of reasoning entered her. She loved him, and she would try her best to have him. As she was running in what she thought to be the direction of the Slytherin common rooms she pulled a hair band off her wrist and messily tied her hair on her head. She didn't care if she looked like shit, if Draco even vaguely returned her feelings it shouldn't matter to him either. It took Ginny a good ten minutes to realise she was lost, stamping her foot against the ground she swore loudly. Everything just had to go badly! Maybe it was an omen; maybe she should just try and forget about him. Ginny leant against the cold wall, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"If you are looking for Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, you'd have more of a chance looking outside the castle..." Dumbledore said walking up behind her, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Ginny tried to wipe the shock off her face, 'Did Dumbledore really know everything?' Running towards an exit to the castle Ginny yelled thankyou over her shoulder, not bothering to wonder how Dumbledore knew. The night sky was different, it was clearer the stars shone brightly, especially above the lake. Ginny somehow knew where Draco was, maybe because it's where she would have been.  
  
"Draco" Ginny whispered behind him, she watched his back tense up, her heart beating rapidly.  
  
He turned around, she could see every emotion on his face, and he no longer wore that mask.  
  
"I didn't think you would come" he replied quietly.  
  
"Come?" Ginny asked, what was he talking about?  
  
Draco frowned. "Yes, didn't Luna tell you to meet me here?"  
  
Ginny shuffled her feet; 'So Draco had set Luna up to it...' Surprisingly she wasn't angry at all, in fact, she found it kind of sweet.  
  
"No, I did run off kind of quickly" Ginny replied moving a little closer to him. A flash of a grin covered his face before he too took a step towards her. She could smell him, the mixture of scents she had associated with him ever since their first kiss. Ginny glanced at his arm quickly before looking away, even though Luna had assured her Draco was a spy, she wasn't sure she wanted to know anything else.  
  
"I killed somebody Ginny" Draco said calmly, following her eyes direction. Ginny shuddered and involuntarily took a step backwards. "I had to..." he continued. Ginny rubbed her arms feverishly to try and help them from the cold, "Who?" she asked simply. Draco paused. "Avery...he was a deatheater too you know, but I still killed him." Draco replied. A rush of relief filled Ginny, he'd killed a deatheater? She was no better than he then. She too, had killed, maybe not intentionally but she knew she had. "We all had to do things we didn't want to do during the war Draco..." Ginny said touching his arm lightly. That move seemed to be all the assurance Draco needed, he pulled Ginny towards him, tightly holding her around the waist. She could feel his heart beating wildly against hers and the electricity even through their clothes. He pulled her chin up looking into her eyes, Ginny was pleasantly stunned to see something there, and she saw Love. He ran a hand down her cheek, and then quickly pulled her towards him. It was the most explosive, the most pure and beautiful kiss she had ever had. She didn't want it to end, but all goods thing must come to an end eventually. She wrapped her arms around his neck playing idly with his hair and resting her head against his shoulder. He ran his hands up her back, it was the safest she had ever felt, the most loved, the one place she knew would be her favourite, in Draco's embrace.  
  
"I suppose you want to hide it..." Draco murmured into her hair. Ginny pulled back; did he mean hide it from her family?  
  
Ginny looked back towards the castle, it wasn't really any of their business anyway, "No Draco, let's go tell them now then..." she replied confidently. A flash of surprise covered his face, but he wasn't going to disagree. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand, neither saying a word, but there wasn't much to say. They past the portraits giving them strange looks, and Luna who was still waiting outside the common room. She smiled at them and Draco mouthed and word 'thanks' to her before they slowly entered the common room. Ginny shut her eyes expecting an explosion; no Slytherin had ever entered the Gryffindor rooms before.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING HERE GINEVRA!" Ginny couldn't help laughing at her brother's response, she had predicted it, and there it was it shades of red right in front of her. Hermione and Harry were standing behind him, slightly closer together than they should have probably been, Hermione trying to hide a smile, and Harry not bothering.  
  
Draco held an arm over Ginny, "Do you have a problem with me Weasley?" Draco asked Ron calmly, his tone caused to infuriate Ron more. Ron took a menacing step towards him and poked him in the chest hard. "HOW DARE YOU, how dare you touch my sister! How dare you come up here when you've spent your whole life plotting against us!" Ron was however interrupted by Draco who spat back, "What goes on between Ginny and myself is our own business and ours alone, and it is so typical of you to think you know what I've spent my life doing, Weasley, just leave us be..."  
  
Some Gryffindors in the room were confused, who had killed Draco Malfoy and taken over his body? Other's thought it was sweet.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM ANYMORE YOU HERE ME GINNY?" Ron turned to face her screaming loudly.  
  
Ginny smirked, a smirk Draco himself was proud of. "I don't see it is your business, as Draco said Ron. Besides shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life?" Ginny laughed pointing towards Harry and Hermione who were so close together, but then bounded apart when Ron spun around. He spluttered angrily and stormed out of the room. Draco laughed and turned to Ginny. "I guess I'll see you later then..." he said softly kissing her lightly on the lips. She watched him walk away and waved when he turned around again. She stood there for ages, so happy, so content, she would never have thought being with Draco Malfoy could have made her feel that way, but the thing is, it did.  
  
Somebody tapped her on the shoulder; she turned and saw Harry grinning at her.  
  
"It's all worked out hasn't it?" he asked.  
  
"What...?" she replied unsure of his meaning?  
  
"I got Hermione, you got Draco, it was all fate don't you think?" he replied  
  
Ginny frowned, she wasn't sure if Hermione and Harry would last, but whilst they did she would be happy for them. "Aren't you annoyed about Draco?" Ginny asked Harry curiously; his lack of reaction had been somewhat surprising.  
  
Harry hesitated. "Draco's a good guy Ginny..."  
  
Ginny laughed. "What? You've never said anything nice about him before!"  
  
Harry bowed his head, "That was before he saved my life in the war..."  
  
Ginny slept soundly that night, she had Harry's approval, how could she not? She couldn't believe it, Harry and Draco were friends in a way...he'd never even said anything to her. She doubted Ron would convert as easily, perhaps never...but she didn't care, she had Draco and that's all that she needed.  
  
A/N – Ok, that's the end. I know it's relatively crap...but hey it's done. Sorry to Hermione/Ron Shippers, I give you my word that Ron will eventually be happy in this fic, though you won't know it because it's well, the end. 


End file.
